I Do Believe In Fairies! I Do! I Do!
by Nixing a Rose
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Kenny's never heard of the tooth fairy; Damien decides to be nice.


**Title: **I Do Believe in Fairies! I Do! I Do!

**Author: **Nixi Rose

**Summary:** Pure fluff. Kenny's never heard of the tooth fairy before. Damien actually has a heart! F-bombing, though!

**Rating:** T for cursing.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, we all know Damien is a heart-less bastard, but I really like him and Kenny together. I call the pairing Hell-o. Enjoy it all the same!

* * *

'What the fuck was that for?' Kenny shouted, glaring at his attacker.

'Dunno. I was just in the mood to hit someone.' he answered with a shrug, absently picking at his nails. Kenny was quite astonished that someone could just punch you in the jaw then talk about it as if it was nothing. Feeling around his mouth, Kenny winced as he felt one of his teeth wiggle.

'Fuck.' he muttered under his breath. Damien glanced up at this, a dull look in his eyes.

'Something broken?'

'Naw. My tooth's loose.'

'Oh joy.' he responded sarcastically. 'Maybe you'll be visited by the tooth fairy.'

'Why the fuck would a fairy take my teeth? That's just stupid!' the blond cried, flinging his gangly arms into the air. Damien looked amused for a second before a surprised look came across his face.

'Don't tell me you don't know...' he paused for a dramatic effect. 'The tooth fairy.' Kenny looked over at the black haired boy before sighing.

'No, I don't know. Care to inform me, O Wise One?'

'Wow, that's kinda sad. I'm Satan's fucking _son _and I know about the tooth fairy.'

'Yes, wonderful. Now would you kindly proceed to tell me?'

'Well, it's like, this random human/fey thing that's generally portrayed as female that comes and takes the teeth from under your pillow. Then she leaves a certain amount of money in the currency of the place that you currently reside in. I have never been visited by such a woman, but I'm sure you must have.' Damien's eyes grew even wider at this point, curiously peering at Kenny as if he was some sort of unique specimen under a microscope. Kenny squirmed under his gaze, quite a bit uncomfortable at the current moment.

'Guess she only gives to rich kids, which sorta sucks. Why wouldn't she give it to the fucking kids that need it the most?' Kenny glared at Damien, as if accusing him of the unjust that was the world.

'Mmm, no idea. But you might want to put it under your pillow just the same.' Kenny gave a harsh bark that was sort of like a laugh before shrugging.

'Might as well. See you in hell, oh, tomorrow at six if I'm lucky?'

'Sure see you then.' Kenny waved by as he watched the Devil's Spawn walk away, vanishing into the shadows. Kenny wasn't fazed in the slightest by his exit; he had grown used to it after visiting him in the Down Under several times.

[^V^V^]

As Kenny emptied his jacket pocket, he found his tooth in a plastic bag. It has fallen out in the middle of class and Kenny decided to save it, no point in just tossing it. Pulling of his clothes and rinsing his mouth with water, Kenny hopped into bed. Before extinguishing the candle by his mat, he placed the bag underneath his limp pillow, the childish side of him hoping for something to visit him tonight.

As Kenny snored away on his cot, a boy riding on what appeared to be a cloud of gasses and darkness rode to the windowsill. Gently easing it open, he slipped inside before waving the cloud away. Turning around, he gazed at the sleeping blond with what could almost be described as affection before sliding a hand underneath his pillow, groping around for a bag or a little piece of bone. Securing the baggie, he withdrew his hand, but accidentally bumped Kenny's head, causing him to wake up.

'What the-'

'Sssh! Shhh... It's ok. I'm the tooth fairy.' Damien whispered, gently rubbing Kenny's hair.

'You're much more... Goffick looking than one might expect.' he said groggily, quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'Yes, well, my sparkly sequined dress was in the dry cleaners.' the boy muttered. Kenny gave a slight smile.

'You know, you remind me of this kid at my school. His name's Damien, and he can be a real strange-o sometimes. But he's cool, and he's always making smart-ass comments like that.' Damien gave a little start before remembering that he wasn't Damien.

Nope, he was Damien with a frilly black tutu and a puffy blouse with black feathered wings coming out of his back.

'Well, he sounds like quite the character. Now go back to sleep, otherwise I'll have to k- I mean, I wont be able to give you your well-earned money.' Kenny nodded, quickly snuggling into the paper-thing blanket that must take the place of a comforter. He was out in a few seconds: his light snores were evidence of that.

Withdrawing the money from his pocket, Damien quickly shoved it under the pillow, beating a hasty path back to the window. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at Kenny splayed across his bed like that. Remembering that the Son of Satan _does not smile, _he smirked, but the happiness in his eyes was obvious enough, if one were to look.

Summoning the cloud once more, Damien quickly disappeared into the night sky, leaving a light dusting of black across Kenny's windowpane.

[^V^V^]

'So, I got money from the tooth fairy.' Kenny said, a slight smile playing across his lips.

'Oh yeah?' Damien asked, coughing slightly to cover up his smile.

'Uh huh. But get this, she left me _twenty dollars_!'

'Oh, is that so?' Damien got over his mini coughing fit to look up at Kenny's face.

He was smiling brightly.

'Yeah, but that's not the best part.'

'Mmm, so what, pray tell, would the best part be?'

'That I know who it came from.' Damien looked up once more, face aghast. He had dressed up in a _tutu, _for crying out loud! With his mouth hanging open like that, it was kinda hard for Kenny _not _to do what he was about to. Bending down, he gently pressed his lips to Damien's as a sort of thank you kiss. You know, the really fluffy sweet ones they show in movies? Damien gave a little sound of surprise, and Kenny quickly withdrew.

With a toothy smile, Kenny flounced away, blowing a kiss over his shoulder as he went. Damien, however, sat rooted in the same spot, pressing his fingers to his lips over and over.

Wow, who knew being a fairy could be so rewarding?

* * *

A/N: Props to you if you got the double innuendo in the title and last line. x3 R&R, if ya want to~! Currently, I am to high on fluff to even bother asking.


End file.
